


Nighttime Interruptions

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Drabble, AHS Imagines, AHS x You, Biting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, ahs x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael and the reader are in desperate need of alone time but a certain monster get in the way.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 53





	Nighttime Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: "Could you make an imagine where Micheal Langdon and fem reader are in the middle of nasty sex and y'alls daughter wakes up catching you both in the act, but Michael puts her back in bed and she questions you both in the morning on what daddy was doing to mommy?"

Short gasps leave your bruised lips and a light sheen of sweat does little to cool your heated flesh. As another sharp thrust pitches your legs further apart, your fingernails claw at the shoulders of your lover. 

“Michael,” You whimper, something he never will tire of hearing. 

His teeth bite harshly at the skin of your neck, leaving a string of red along the way. You clench around his member relentlessly, needily. Each time, it causes him to groan in appreciation. Michael pulls away from you, admiring your disheveled appearance. 

“Look at me.” 

You do as he commands, your eyes meeting as he pounds into you roughly. Your toes curl, the coil in your stomach tightening. Biting your lower lip, you struggle to maintain eye contact. You’re so close. Michael doesn’t seem too far behind you as his hips stutter every few thrusts. 

“M-mommy?”

Pushing Michael off suddenly, you throw the forgotten sheet around both your bare bodies. Michael teeters on the edge of the bed, grumbling under his breath. 

“I can’t sleep,” Your daughter’s trembling voice pierces the air as she walks further in, “There’s a monster under the bed.” This incessant  _ monster _ has haunted your daughter’s dreams for the past month and now seems to be interrupting your own nightly habits. “Can you check, please?” 

Although agreeing to her request, you find it difficult to move. Your legs feel like jello and your hips ache as you struggle to get off the bed. 

“Stay, (Y/N). You need a break,” Michael chuckles lowly. You easily catch the meaning of his words. “Come along, my little dove. Let’s chase those monsters away.”

You smile, watching the two exit the room. Falling back onto the bed, you gather your energy as your body tingles awaiting Michael to return. Unsure of how much time has passed, you are drawn from your quiet moment by large hands caressing your curves and soft lips trailing along your jaw. 

“Now where were we…” 

. 

.

.

“Good morning, little one.” He kisses (Y/D/N)’s forehead before turning to give you one, “Morning, my love.”

“Good morning,” you and (Y/D/N) return. The morning moves by slowly. Breakfast and conversation are passed around the dining table, only broken up by the soft giggles of your daughter. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“What were you and mommy doing last night?”

You sputter, setting down your coffee and glancing at Michael. A small mischievous glint forms in his eye.

_ "Don’t," _ You mouth to him. He always has to see how far he can push the limits of your mortification. 

“We were-”

“Wrestling,” You say pointedly, glaring at your husband. 

“Yes, wrestling,” Michael chuckles at your embarrassment. 

“When can I wrestle someone?” She asks innocently, not understanding the context of her words. 

“When you're older.” “Never.” 

It’s now your turn to laugh at Michael’s discomfort. Your daughter begins to ramble on about Michael's unfairness. And much to your enjoyment, he battles her on the topic. He calls on you to help address the issue. Instead, you kiss his cheek and inform him that he is all on his own. 


End file.
